dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Guest Book - Herbal Ring Candy
Location Counter of tavern in Zarland City, Wynnadia. Summary In transcribing the contents of the in-game book here, some liberty has been taken to improve the formatting. Secret Guest Book - Herbal Ring Candy Narration of the Herbal Ring Candy I've traveled all over the world, know the dialects of 16 different regions, including the dialect of the goblins of Sky Island... but never in my travels have I witnessed food as shocking as this. How does one even come up with such a thing? This candy is apparently called "Herbal Ring Candy," and is quite popular among the locals. According to the outsiders I've interviewed, it seems that no one besides the Inartia people can stand its unique flavor. Warning: please note that it is also quite toxic to canines! Don't feed this to the family dog! The only exception is the Steelsnarl Wolfmen. It not only has no effect on them, but they happen to love it! Contents of the Interview : "After I put the whole thing in my mouth, a pungent herbal flavor hit me right in the nose. When I began to chew, the flavor actually numbed my tongue, forcing me to drink a lot of water." -Wynnadia Trader : "This thing looks too much like the dirt caked on giants. I dare not eat it." -Member of the Wayfarers : "I was worried about the strange smell, so I ate it slowly and in small bites, but I couldn't tell what it was made from or what gave it its sweet and salty taste. I gave up guessing when my tongue went completely numb." -Adventurer from Puretia : "I think it's very refreshing, but might be better off used to revive comatose patients." -Greenthorn toxicologist : "I went in thinking, 'OK, let's get this over with,' so I just swallowed it whole. That's how I ended up like this! Croak!" -Local Dribblesnout Goblin : "Water!! Give me some water!!" -Young boy from a distant village : "Hmm, not bad. I feel like everything is clear now. Ah!! My life! I have no regrets!" -Wolfman mercenary who died shortly after eating the candy : "Whoa whoa whoa! What the heck is this! It's so... stimulating!" -Steelsnarl Wolfman after taking a bite of the candy By Lilia Publishing Because this book has no author, no one knows who wrote it. No publisher has claimed to have published such a book either. Moreover, it is not just a single book, but a collection of books all containing different information. The reason why it is said that these books were written by the same person, is because the first page of each book starts off with, "I've traveled all over the world, and know the dialects of 16 different regions." But each book contains rather odd information, such as the "Interview with a Wolfman" portion. It is all quite bizzare. In fact, some of the contents, writing style, and narrative methods differ from book to book. That's why scholars have suggested that perhaps the mystery person who wrote the book may in fact not be the same person, but a group of people who came together to write them! But what's interesting is, the information contained in each book invariably turns out to be factual when researched! Many scholars have taken up the task of researching these strange books and are very interested in finding out who the authors are. We, the Lilia Publishing Firm, are also fascinated by these books. We believe that republishing these books throughout Auratia will help garner more interest in this "Mystical Series," and hopefully more and more scholars will join us in this endeavor! Category:Books Category:Wynnadia Category:Mystical Series